


Здание

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон не считает себя проводником света.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Здание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Edifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/886498) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



Холмс однажды сказал, что я − проводник света, при том, что я его не произвожу. Он имел в виду, что это своего рода комплимент, и я постарался принять его как таковой. Но даже тогда я не мог не вспомнить о линзах Френеля(1), этих чудесах стекла и техники. Будучи произведениями искусства, они увеличивают неяркий свет, превращая его в могучие маяки, которые ведут корабли мимо скрытых опасностей. _Они_ − проводники света.

Они совсем не похожи на меня. Я знал это тогда, а теперь знаю ещё больше.

Нет, я гораздо больше похож на здание маяка, которое существует только для того, чтобы вместить этот яркий свет. Простая, утилитарная структура, которая выполняет определённую функцию, не более того; она ценится за её прочность и способность выдерживать ужасные штормы, а не за какую-либо конкретную привлекательность в качестве места жительства или занятия.

Время доказало, что я создан для невзгод. Я пережил много бедствий в своей жизни, бедствий, которые унесли жизни гораздо лучших и гораздо более умных людей, чем я. Война, несчастья и болезни − всё это оставило на мне шрамы, но не уничтожило меня. Я терплю и служу. На самом деле я построил свою жизнь вокруг служения: своей стране − как солдат (как бы ни была неудачна моя армейская карьера), своим ближним − как доктор, и − единственной личности, известной миру как Шерлок Холмс.

Последняя служба принесла свои собственные шрамы и бури. Я выдерживаю его вспыльчивый характер, его неумолимость в преследовании своих собственных целей, его пренебрежение собой и мрачные дни, его случайные набеги на зависимость и отчаяние. Я пережил преступников и окружающий его расследования хаос. Бывали и приятные дни, теплота дружеского общения и заботы, удовлетворение от хорошо выполненной тяжёлой работы, помощь людям, спасение жизней. И всегда есть его сияние, сияющий маяк, который освещает всё.

Пока я могу, я буду терпеть и греться в его лучах.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

(1) − Линзы Френеля − <https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B7%D0%B0_%D0%A4%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8F>


End file.
